


I did not give you permission to date her!

by Empress_of_Yaoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi
Summary: Sasuke is not happy. His loser teammate is trying to date his adopted sister - best to scare the boy off, lest Hinata  might get... attached.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	I did not give you permission to date her!

He watched as the blonde boy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Narrowed his dark eyes as the girl he considered his sister smiled behind her hand. She didn’t know Naruto well enough to realize, he reminded himself. She didn’t know what a loser Naruto really was. 

Biting his lip to keep himself perfectly still, Sasuke focussed all his attention on the boy and the girl talking just outside the gate. Perched on a suitable branch with plenty of foliage to hide his body, he kept watch over Hinata. He would always keep watch over Hinata. The Hyuga Family had taken him in when his entire clan was wiped out. They had fed him, clothed him. They had given him a home and family. And Naruto was not going to be a part of it. 

Of course Hinata’s affection for the blond wasn’t exactly a secret -- most if not all of their old classmates knew. But that didn’t mean that he was just going to let Naruto walk off with his sister! She was smart and beautiful and pure while Naruto was, he contemplated his blond teammate for a few seconds before deciding that his vocabulary didn’t have the proper words to describe that failure of a shinobi. 

“Sasuke-nii? What are you doing up there?” Hanabi’s lavender eyes were large with confusion as she gazed up at him. 

“Hmm? Nothing to worry about, Hana-chan.” He gave her a quick smile before focusing his attention back on the scene on the other side of the Hyuga’s gate. 

“I’m not worried, I’m curious.” 

“Right.” Sasuke chuckled softly, his little sister was adorable when she looked at him like that, “Hana-chan, will you do me a favor?” 

“Uh-huh,” standing up straight, she did her best to square her shoulders, “anything Sasuke-nii needs. I can do it!” 

Another smile played around his lips, “Good girl. Now, do you see that boy talking to Hina-chan?” He didn’t wait for her answer, “If he ever comes around here without me, and he asks to see your sister… Break his kneecaps, please.” 

For a few seconds the younger Hyuga stayed quiet, a contemplative look on her face, “Can I break just one, or do I need to hit both, Sasuke-nii?” There was no question she was willing to do it; Hanabi would do anything Sasuke-nii asked. But breaking both kneecaps wasn’t easy -- one was a lot less effort. 

Up in his tree, Sasuke shrugged, “Just one will do, I suppose.” He tensed up now, seeing his sister say her goodbye to Naruto, “Hey, Hana-chan? I gotta go for a bit, don’t tell your sister about this, okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer, quickly leaping to the top of the fence, then the roof across from it. A few streets over, he caught up with the blond, dropping silently to the street just in front of him. 

“Sasuke! What the hell, man?!” Naruto took a large step back, hands already up in a defensive position -- he had a feeling he knew what was coming. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his voice a low growl, “What are your intentions with Hinata, Naruto?” 

“Wha- Intentions?” Frowning, he let his arms fall back to his sides, “She’s my girlfriend, you idiot!” 

Taking a step closer to his unreliable teammate, Sasuke’s eyes lit up red, “Oh yeah?” Taking one more step, he forced the blond to move back, “I don’t remember giving you permission to date her.” 

His back now to the wall, Naruto sputtered, “I-I don’t need your permission!” 

“Are you positively sure of that?” Inching even closer, his Sharingan flared red, “Are you willing to face the consequences, Naruto?” 

The blond gulped, looking for a way out, but there was none. He was stuck between a wall and an angry Uchiha. “Look, Sasuke…” He sighed before slumping against the wall, “I love her, okay? Why can’t you just be happy for us?” 

“Because she’s my sister, you idiot. And you’re just the resident waste-of-space on my team. Besides, Hinata is way out of your league.” 

Naruto shrugged, “She doesn’t seem to think so.” 

“She’s too pure to realize, that’s all.” The conversation had helped the Uchiha calm down a little, and he took a small step back -- Killing Naruto was probably bad Ju-Ju. “Stay away from her, and you won’t have anything to fear from me. Talk to her again and -” Bad Ju-Ju, Sasuke, bad Ju-Ju. Turning away, Sasuke reigned back his once again rising anger, “Just don’t expect me to ever save your sorry ass again, Scaredy-cat.” 

That seemed sufficient, Naruto remained quiet as Sasuke walked away. She was his sister, he would always be there to protect her -- even if that meant protecting her from her own choices. Hina-chan was too naive at times, Neji thought so too. Even Hana-chan was better at judging people than Hina-chan was. Sasuke let out a small sigh, until Hina-chan grew up a little more, he would have to keep a close eye on who she hung out with. 

Footsteps sounded behind him, a familiar voice ringing through the air, “Ah, Naruto. Are you on your way to see Hinata? I believe dinner should be just about ready, you’re more than welcome to join us.” 

Frozen, Sasuke gritted his teeth at his lousy teammate’s response. Casting his eyes to the heavens to plead for the earth to split open and swallow the obnoxious blond whole. 

“That’d be great, Hiashi-san! Thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank Flingerdinger & Composedplace for inspiring me to write this little doodle. I hope I delivered what you guys were looking for/thinking off ^,^


End file.
